battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170117172748
Northland Flow- It is a cold, windy morning at the anchorage of Northland Flow. Numerous capital ships of the Grand Fleet sit at anchor, thin wisps of smoke trailing from their funnels. A small motor launch races amongst the idle dreadnoughts, flying an undersized Admirals' Pennant from a short mast. The launch pulls along side one of the larger warships, the Conqueror. A folding gangway is lowered over the side, and several officers step aboard. "Admiral on deck!" "Welcome aboard Conqueror admiral, the fleet has already reported in." "Thank you, captain. Prepare your ship to get under way. I am headed to the flag bridge." The officer, Admiral Malcolm Huff, ascends several levels of ladders and stairs to the flag bridge, located above the captains' bridge. Signal officers are already at radio stations, and flags have been hoisted by their halyards. Huff: "Signal the fleet to get under way." Officer: "Aye sir. Conqueror to fleet, weigh anchor and get under way." Across the bay, the clanking, clattering sound of anchor lines being pulled in echoes around. The water begins to churn as massive screws begin to rotate, and the warships begin to move. The Grand Fleet was once again sortieing for an offensive against the Imperial Cattirian Regime. The main battle force is composed of a large quantity of warships. 5 King William III''s, 5 ''Ark Royal''s, 2 ''Iron Duke''s, 5 ''Iron Fist''s, 3 ''Agincourt''s, 2 ''Bellerophon''s, 2 ''Princess Royal''s, the ''Conqueror, the Duke of Norrisburgh and the battleships of Admiral Cooper's force as well. (Nimitz, you decide composition, just know that they're expected to keep with the battle line unless ordered otherwise) Supporting the battleships are hundreds of cruisers and destroyers of varying classes, along with several submarine wolf packs. In addition, three carrier groups have sortied as well, composed in total 2 Audacious''s, the ''Defiant, and 3 Queen Anne''s, with a QA and one other carrier composing the core of each group. In addition, each group has 2 ''Collingwood''s, 2 ''Earl of Selbury''s, 6 ''Neviston''s, and a variety of other cruisers and destroyers escorting. Once at sea, the massive armada forms up in a massive defensive formation, with the capital ships in the middle... -Pittshaven, HMTS ''Anson- To the south, in the slightly warmer port of Pittshaven, vice admiral Lancelot Radford gazed out over the harbor at the waiting battlecruisers. As he stood, watching as grayish smoke and distorted hot air rises from the funnels of the waiting ships, a flag officer comes over. Officer: "Admiral Huff's fleet has sortied sir." Radford: "Excellent, signal the battlecruisers to weigh as well." The officer walks back to a radio station, transmitting signals to the waiting fleet. Soon, the Anson starts to move, much thicker smoke billowing from her funnel, as well as from the other ships. All told, a force of 4 Illustrious''s, 7 ''Renown''s, the ''Hood, 2 Anson''s, a ''Southampton Valor, and 50 cruisers and destroyers move out. From other ports, numerous transport ships leave, carrying troops for a coming ground offensive...